


Trick and Treat

by sunnyfallgirl93



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dominance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Glove Kink, Halloween parties, Loss of Virginity, Oral, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, bed sharing, donut eating, halloween party, lots of smut, role play, wet glove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyfallgirl93/pseuds/sunnyfallgirl93
Summary: Finn and Poe are hosting their annual Halloween party! They decide to have everyone pair off as movie couples.Rey dresses up as Kira and “Matt” dresses as Kylo Ren.What happens when he takes off his helmet?





	Trick and Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveofEscapism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveofEscapism/gifts).

> To the beautiful, talented and wonderful Rebecca!! I love and adore you so much! I hope I did your prompt justice!!

Rey stared at the invitation on her laptop for what felt like hours. Poe and Finn’s annual Halloween bash. Everyone dressed up, played games and got stupid drunk. Last year she was paired off with Ben Solo. Her long time rival turned heartthrob crush. They lost every game that year and ended up having to buy all the drinks. Rey was annoyed and hated Ben Solo with every fiber of her being. Yet..there was something about him that made Rey swoon for him. His rugged looks, slightly crooked nose, his beautiful deep brown eyes, the dark raven black hair that looked like silk, or his thick muscular body that made him the epitome of sex on a stick. 

Rey shook her head as she tried to not think of him, she closed out of the email and closed her laptop. She had a bad feeling that she would get paired up with him again, in a way she was excited but also dreaded it because of his cocky attitude. She grabbed her phone and laid down in her bed, she pulled up instagram and started to scroll through. She nearly choked on air when she saw the latest post from Ben.

If a picture is worth a thousand words his would be a million. Ben Solo was sitting on a stool, his body had a sheen layer of water covering him showing off the very fine definition of his muscles. His soaked white tank top clung to his chest, showing his chiseled pectoral muscles and his washboard abs. She couldn’t help but zoom in on the picture a little bit. His long thick cock strained against the confines of his boxers, she couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like being in bed with him. She imagined him hovering above her, his long thick cock in his hand teasing at her entrance. 

Rey sighed as she leaned her head back into her pillow a little more, she let her phone drop onto her chest as she untied her sleep pants and let her hand slip between her legs. She was soaked, all because of fucking Ben Solo. She groaned slightly as she let her fingers rub gently at her clit, slowly in circles just enough to stimulate it. She imagined it was his fingers rubbing against her as he whispered dirty words in her ear. 

_ “You fucking like that don’t you? You like when I rub that sweet little cunt of yours. Admit it.” _

“Ye-yes, god fuck. Yes Ben I want you.” she whispered softly. It was late in the afternoon and she didn’t need to hear the lecture from her roommate Rose, Phasma and Kaydel about the could hear her sex noises from their rooms.

_ “You’re such a good girl. Can you cum for me princess? God I know you can. You’re so close I can feel it.” _

She was close, the muscles in her stomach started to clench, the feeling of a million butterflies floated in her stomach, then it all came to an abrupt stop. Rey opened her eyes to see the picture of Finn and Poe requesting to FaceTime with her come up, closing out the extremely seductive picture of Ben. 

“Shit!” she muttered as she quickly sat up in bed and hit accept. The camera faced up towards the ceiling as she quickly pulled her hair back into a ponytail to look semi presentable to her friends. 

“Rey? Why the hell are we looking at the ceiling?” Poe asked as he turned tilted his head in slight judgement. 

_ Because I was playing with myself while looking at a picture of Ben Fucking Solo. _

“Sorry, I only had my sports bra on and my hair still looked bad. What's up?” Rey said as she checked her reflection in the small screen. 

“Uh huh sure Jan. Anyway, I was calling to see if you saw the invite to the party?” Poe asked with a grin. Rey rolled her eyes as she thought of her answer. She wanted to go, but didn’t want to get stuck with Ben as a partner for the games. 

“I mean… I guess? I don't know Poe. Who are you dressing me up as this year?” she rubbed the back of her neck, waiting for the final blow of him or Finn saying _ ‘You’re paired with Ben and you’re playing a romantic couple. Oh the tragedy. Well I mean I guess that wouldn’t be so bad…’ _

“We have decided that you are going to dress as Kira from the Star Wars movies!” Finn shouted from the background. Poe rolled his eyes, letting his head fall into his hand. 

“Yes. As Finn so delicately said. We want you to dress as Kira. We know you got the robes and outfit when you went to Galaxy's Edge last year.” Poe said as he looked at her up and down. Rey stared at her closet. Fully knowing that the outfit and robes where neatly hung up in her closet. “Rey? Are you even listening to me?” 

“Oh uh yes, yeah. Uh Kira really? You are the worst, but fine. I’ll dress up as Kira.” Rey said as she rolled her eyes and sighed. Poe and Finn smiled as she clapped happily with her agreeing. “On one condition! Ben “Dick head” Solo can’t be Kylo Ren.” she said as she pointed a finger at the two men, squinting her eyes as she tried to get her point across. 

_ She wondered how he would look. Dressed in all black like normal, the tight fitting pants and cowl that would delicately hang over his broad muscular shoulders. The gloves hiding his thick fingers. The image of Kylo Ren standing in his ship, water dripping from his gloves sent shivers throughout her body. _

“Oh that has already been taken care of! It’s actually going to be my co-worker Matt! Ben can’t make the party this year, and since Matt is the same size as Ben, he will be your partner.” Finn said with a straight face. Rey raised her brow as she looked at any sign of lying from him, he had the worst poker face known to mankind . 

“Okay good. I will see you two this weekend for the party.” She said before she blew them a kiss and hung up her phone. She laid down, her phone falling out of her hand, she heard the thump and quickly turned to her side to reach down and grab it. Unlocking her phone, she let out a soft sigh the picture of Ben still was there. She softly bit her lip , before letting her hand travel back down between her legs to bring her back to the euphoric high that was taken away from her. 

Slowly her slender fingers rub her clit, the picture of Ben had burned into her mind. His deep voice echoed through her thoughts as she felt her stomach began to flutter as she was close to that high that she craved. She thought of how Ben’s massive hand would rub away at her core, how his thick fingers would penetrate and fill her full with just his thick fingers. 

_ ‘Cum for me sweetheart. Do it.’ _

Rey arched her back, her fingertips rubbed her clit with vigor as she let the euphoric high wash over. She let out a loud audible moan, the muscles in her stomach contracted as she left her hand get soaked by her own cum. She watched the cum drip from her fingertip, brushing it against her bedsheets. She rolled onto her side, scolding herself for doing something so dirty over a single picture, but was over it quickly when saw another new post from him. She couldn’t help but smile and like his picture. Even if he drove her absolutely mad, she couldn’t deny that she had the biggest crush on him. 

\--------------------

Saturday came faster than Rey had anticipated. Her group text messages started to blow up at 7 am that morning with instructions from Finn and Poe. The duo reminding everyone what time they needed to be at the party, asking if they could pick up certain items that they had forgotten to grab and friendly chit chat. Rey was enjoying watching the banter between Phasma and Finn, their constant bickering about who would win. Kaydel randomly chiming in to remind Phasma that she needed to play nice with the little man and that they would shine in the sweet victory as Finn and Poe would have to buy them drinks. 

Rey rolled her eyes as she turned on a movie and started to get ready for the party. She got into the shower, letting the hot water rush over her skin. She wondered what it would be like to have Ben in the shower with her, his thick hands running through her hair, down her arms, then between her legs. She couldn’t help but to seek relief while standing under the hot mist of the shower. Her fingers made quick work against her clit, an orgasm washed over her.

She stood in front of the mirror pulling her hair back into Kira’s three signature buns, pulling out a few hairs to frame her face just like Kira had in the newest trailer. She smiled as she was happy with the way her hair turned out. Next came the costume, she threw open the doors to her closet, brushing her fingertips against the soft cotton material. She took a moment to decide which version of Kira she wanted to be. There was the light side, with the soft white tunic, leggings and arm wraps. She could be soft and sweet throughout the party, a complete opposite of her counterpart Kylo Ren. Then there was the dark side, the black tunic, faux leather leggings and arm wraps with a sith robe that made her look dark and mysterious. Rey smiled deviously as she grabbed the dark robes. Something about being on the dark side made her smile, she could be something different from what everyone would expect of her.

\-----------

The air was cold, the wind blew past Rey, sending chills through her body. She grabbed the opening of the robe and pulled it tighter as she walked up to the house. She knocked on the door and only waited a few seconds before Finn had opened the door and rushed her in. The living room was decorated to the nines. Fake spider webs stretched across the ceilings, a fake fire with a cauldron overflowing with smoke sat in the center of the room. Rey was shocked, her friends had truly outdid themselves as far as decorating for this little party. 

“Peanut! You made it!” Finn said loudly as he made his way over to her with a goblet in his hand. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her in for a hug, Rey pulled away slightly at the faintest smell of alcohol that laced his breath. 

“I see we started drinking a little early there ...?” Rey asked with a puzzled expression as she pulled away from him to examine his costume or rather his choice of outfit. Finn wore black pants that had been rolled at the cuff showing off bright white socks. A white button down shirt that was half pulled out with a green and black tie loosely hanging around his neck. 

“Oh, I’m head boy of my class at Hogwarts! Who is in a secret relationship with the Professor Dameron of astrological studies.” Finn pointed over to Poe who wore a full grey suit and vest with a bright red bowtie and ridiculously large circle glasses that covered most of his face. He looked more like a rip off of Professor Indiana Jones then he did a Hogwarts professor. Rey couldn’t help but bite her lip and nodded awkwardly as she gave her best friends a thumbs up regarding their costume pairings.

“So.. where is this Matt guy?” Rye asked as she looked around the room for the Kylo Ren costume. Finn pointed to the corner where he was standing next to Phasma and Kaydel. She never felt her heartbeat faster than this moment, he was tall like Kylo Ren and thick, his arms and thighs looked like they were ready to bust the seams of his clothing. 

“That’s Matt?” Rey gasped out, her eyes locked on to this masked man, Finn simply nodded as he leaned into her. 

“Yup thats ...Matt…. He’s built in ...every area… “ He said between hiccups, he gave her a gentle nudge as he made his way over to Poe. 

“Alright ladies and gents! It’s time for our first set of games!” Poe announced as loud as he could. Everyone must have heard over the spooky background music that played throughout the house. 

Rey stood next to Mitaka who to her surprise pulled off the Kylo Ren persona very well. She did question however, how he planned on seeing through the mast through out the games. She brushed it off and listened to Poe give directions on how to play the game, a simple game of haunted musical chairs with every loser having to take a shot of something from the _ Wheel of Fun _. Poe hit play and the game started, everyone slowly walking around in a circle around the chairs, brushing their hands against the seat waiting for the music to stop. Once the music had stopped, it was a chorus of swearing, pushing and shoving to stay in the game, but the demise came down to Finn. He spun the wheel, crossing his fingers that it would be something he could actually drink. 

“Oh tough break babe! Looks like you have to drink hot sauce!” Poe said as he held out a shot glass full of hot sauce. Finn looked at it with a pleading look in his eyes, but as if on queue the chants of ‘drink it, drink it, drink it’ started almost instantly. Finn closed his eyes as he quickly shot back the sauce and dropped the glass on the table. He gripped the table and started to gag as he felt the slow intense burn of the Ghost Pepper sauce. 

The music started again, everyone took the game more serious after seeing the outcome of Finn having to drink the ghost pepper sauce. One by one, everyone started to fade away. Some were lucky enough to walk away with simple things like grape juice, coca-cola or water. Others weren’t so lucky and had to drink things like egg whites, eel sauce, and pickle juice. It was down to Rey and Matt, they circled the chair like vultures watching their prey slowly fade away. The heat was intense between the two of them, their hands brushing against each other as they held the back of the chair in the ultimate stare down. Poe teasing them by turning down the music to a barely audible whisper. The two of them pushing each other away to only hear the music roaring back to life. 

“Give it up Kira, you’ll never win.” Matt said in a distorted tone, Rey squinted her eyes in a look of determination. 

“You underestimate my powers Kylo Ren.” she replied in a serious yet sassy tone. Everyone in the room watched intensely as the heat between the two competitors started to rise.

Finally the music stopped, his hand grabbed the chair, yanking it out from under Rey. He watched as she fell to the floor and he sat in victory. His legs slightly spread open, just enough for her to crawl between and look up to him. His elbows rested on his knees as he looked to the ground to see Rey completely stunned as she picked herself off of the floor. She brushed her tunic off and extended her hand to him. She shook his hand quickly and pulled away, she turned towards Poe who held a glass full of some sort of clearish liquid. She gritted her teeth as she looked around the room before she shot back the drink. The taste of lemon juice filled her mouth, she gagged it down and rushed to the kitchen to get a drink. 

“Oh my gods Poe! That was tart!” she shouted loudly as she took another large gulp of clean water. Poe shrugged his shoulders and told everyone to make their way to the kitchen. Rey filled her glass one more time, before she walked over to her group of friends. She sipped on her drink, as she listened to Poe ramble on about the next event. 

“Okay, this next event is a team event! So you will need to partner up with your movie pairing!” Poe started to direct everyone around, he looked like a flight attendant showing everyone where the exit rows where and how to watch the lighted walkways in case of an emergency. 

“So for this event, it's going to be a tag-team sort of match. You and your partner will be eating food! The first round is donuts on a string! Now one partner will keep their hands behind their back and try to devour the donut as fast as they possibly can. Once the donut is complete they must tag their partner on their back and they will need to bob for apples! The first team to get 5 apples out will be declared the winners!” Poe clapped happily as he watched the pairs split up to their designated stations. 

  
Rey stared at Matt, she shrugged her shoulders as she walked towards the donut station and knelt down onto the floor. She saw the massive donut dangle in front of her and gulped as she watched Poe hang up the last donut next to Kaydel. She looked to her other side to see Rose and Finn kneeling down waiting for the games to start. Everyone glanced at each other with intensity, Rey stared down Rose who would seemingly be her biggest competition considering her annoying red-headed boyfriend Armie had a big mouth and could swallow the apples whole. At least that what Rose had told her in her ongoing conversations about how “saucy” their love life was. Rey shuddered at the thought and turned her focus to the donut that dangled in front of her. 

“Okay and in…. Three...two...one… go!” Poe yelled, Rey dove for her donut, capturing the lower half almost instantly as she started to maneuver her tongue around the hole to keep the donut in place. 

Rey ate away at her donut as fast as she possibly could, occasionally catching glimpses of Rose and Kaydel matching her pace. She started to eat away at the sweet treat a little faster. The last bite almost seemed impossible to swallow as she stood up to tag in her partner. She tapped his back signaling his turn, he nodded, turned around and took off his mask to reveal his black hair that was half pulled back on top of his head. Rey couldn’t help but admire his hair, but there was also something familiar about those gorgeous raven locks. She watched as the head bobbed up and down into the water, tossing out apples as fast as possible. 

“It looks like we have a winner!” Poe shouted as he walked over to the table, he grabbed Matt’s arm and lifted it into the air. Rey felt like the wind had been knocked out of her when she finally saw his face. It wasn’t Matt, it was Ben. She stared at him in awe as the water dripped down from his hair across his face and down his neck. His slightly crooked smile just barely visible as he accepted his win with pride. 

Rey felt betrayed and angry at her friends for lying to her, she stormed off and ran up the stairs to the guest bathroom and locked the door behind her. Everyone stood in silence wondering what had just happened. 

_____________

He'd thought that she knew it was him. But, from the way she ran out of here, it was clear she didn't. As she ran away, he yanked his arm out of Poe's grip. 

Turning, he shot daggers at Poe and Finn. 

"Did you guys do this?" he growled. Their wide eyed silence was enough of an answer. 

Running up the stairs, heard the bathroom door slam. Following, he pressed his ear up to the door. Rey was berating herself.

“I should have known better! They always do this, they just...ah! Why do they keep doing this? I want to hate him, yet… I...fuck, I like him.” she said in defeat. Ben stepped away from the door after hearing her confession, she liked him? 

After all this time, she had told him so many times how much she hated him. Maybe that was a front? He knew a little bit of her past thanks to Poe’s loud mouth, he couldn’t blame her. He was an ass towards her, he felt horrible, he walked up to the door, his hand in a soft fist about to knock when the door opened. Both of them stood there, eyes locked on each other. Ben took a step forward, pushing Rey back into the bathroom. Her back hit the closet door, his hands on either side of her head. She looked up to see his deep brown eyes, glossed over full of lust and desire. 

“What..what are you doing in here?” Rey said with anger and confusion in her voice. Ben tried to think of the words, he eyed her up and down trying to think of what to say, but instead pressed his lips to hers. Rey accepted the kiss, her hands pressed against his chest as she deepened the kiss a little more. Then she was brought back to reality when she heard a crash downstairs, she pushed him away and kept her hands in front of her as if to tell him to wait. 

“Ben?! What the hell?!” She was upset, she wiped her lips and stared at her hand like she had just been bitten by an animal. Ben smiled as he stepped forward again, his gloved hand brushed against her cheek and eventually sat under her chin as he looked down at her. 

“You like me, don’t you? I can see you trying to fight it. Let go Rey.” He said softly. His lips next to the shell of her ear, his breath hot against her neck. She breathed in his musky scent and sighed she fought with herself. Ben's hand trailed down from her chin down to her chest, his fingertips swirling around her perky breasts. 

“Don’t be afraid, I feel it too.” He said gently as he took another step forward, their bodies pressed together, his scent engulfing her. She gave up her guard came down as she stood on her tiptoes to press another kiss against his soft lips. 

“Come on, we should probably get back to the party. We don’t need any of them getting ideas…” Rey said hesitantly as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She didn’t want to leave, she wanted to stay in that room with him, but knowing Finn and Poe they would blow things up faster than New Years Eve fireworks. 

“Rey.. d- do you want to get out of here?” he whispered softly as he took a step away from her. She nodded as she moved around him and placed her hand on the door. 

“Rey, I need you to slap me, then walk out. Go wait by my car at the end of the street. I will follow after you.” he said with a smirk. She nodded and opened the door. 

“Are you fucking insane?! You come and follow me to the bathroom and what? You disgust me Ben Solo!” She said angrily as she slapped him across the face. The resigning smack could be heard throughout the house, she gave him a quick wink before running down the stairs and out the front door.

Ben waited a minute before descending down the stairs, his hand pressed against his cheek. Everyone in the living room stood perfectly still as they eyed him in horror of what they had heard. Ben shook his head as he grabbed his mask and walked out the door. He walked down the street to his car and got in. As he placed his helmet in the back seat, Rey sat in the passenger side, her hands nervously wringing as she waited for the car to take off.  
  
“Calm down Rey, I don’t think they suspect anything. You left them with quite a show, and you left me with quite the mark.” He said as he turned on the car light to show the red hand print that slightly shown on his face. Rey’s hands covered her mouth in horror as she saw the fading mark.  
  
“Oh my god, I am so sorry Ben!” She said as her fingers brushed against his cheek. He turned off the car light and grabbed her hand, bringing it to his lips he placed a kiss against her knuckles and smiled. 

“Its okay, I told you to hit me remember? But jesus woman, you do pack a punch for being so small.” he said laughing as he pulled away from the curb and started to drive. Rey chuckled and turned her head to face the window, she watched as the world slowly went by. 

“So...do you want to go somewhere to eat or, would you like to come back to my place and I can make you something?” Ben asked as they idly sat at the red light. Rey turned to him, his eyes were locked on the road, he looked so serious, but there was a softness to his expression that made Rey sighed softly before she replied. 

“I’d love to see your place if that's okay with you?” Rey replied with a smile. She turned to see Ben’s face light up ass she agreed to go to his place. 

\--------

Rey watched as Ben worked around the kitchen in a frenzy, he apologized over a dozen times as he felt bad that he didn’t have anything other than pasta. Rey smiled and told him that it was okay. She couldn’t help but stare at him as he still wore the Kylo Ren costume, his thighs looked like they were going to bust the seams of his pants at any moment. She bit her lip softly as he ended up taking off the overlaying coat, leaving him in a T-shirt that clung to his chest, showing off his muscular chest and defined abs. 

“Okay, dinner should be ready soon. If uh you want, I can give you a shirt to wear so you don’t ruin your Kira outfit.” He stuttered out. Rey looked down and had forgotten she was still in full costume. She nodded as she got up from the chair and waited for Ben. 

He smiled as he turned the stove down to a simmer and ran up the stairs to his room. A few minutes had passed and he emerged wearing black sweatpants that hung low on his hips and a loose fitting black shirt. He handed her a black T-shirt as well and pointed to where his bathroom was. She smiled as she walked away from him and quickly rushed to the bathroom. 

Once she was inside she locked the door and gripped the sink. Looking at herself in the mirror she paused to see that some of her make up came off. She grabbed a wash towel and took off the rest. With a fresh face on she smiled as she undid the belt to the robes and took off the complicated wraps. She felt free with her costume off leaving her in her bra and loose flowing pants. She grabbed the shirt lent from Ben and inhaled his spicy musky scent. 

“Rey? Dinner is ready.” Ben shouted from the kitchen. Rey grabbed her stuff and walked back to the kitchen. The smell of tomato sauce, basil and oregano filled the kitchen. 

“Ben, wow! It smells amazing!” Rey placed her belongings near the door and walked back to see the plated dishes on a small table. She was shocked to see the plated perfection. “Who knew you were such a chef!” She teased. 

“Ouch. You’ve killed my last feeling there kid.” He said sarcastically as he placed a hand over his heart. He brought over a bottle of wine and poured both of them a glass, giving her a quick lift of his glass, they both dove into their dish and devoured the food. 

\------

A few glasses of wine and funny stories later, Rey took a bold step and stood up, walked over to Ben and straddled his lap. Her lips closed the distance between the two of them, locking them close. Ben let his hand travel down her back and held her hips as he slowly stood up. They slowly moved back to the front room, Ben laid down on the couch pulling Rey down to lay on top of him. His hand moved through her hair pulling her down so that their lips met. She was like silk, soft and beautiful. The taste of her lips were intoxicating and Ben couldn’t get enough of it. He wanted to bathe in her essence, live with her lips locked against his. His hands traveled down her body, grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it up and over her head. His fingertips slowly brushed up and down her back, his hands fumbled as he undid the clasp to her bra, exposing her back. 

Rey sat up, pulling the straps from her shoulders exposing her perky naked breasts. A cold breeze caused her breasts to be covered in bumps, her nipples stiffened with the cold air. She smiled as she moved down on his body to grab the hem of his shirt and slowly push it up, revealing his beautiful ivory skin dashed with beauty marks. She bent down and started to kiss his chest, tracing each mark after her lips touched his skin. As she moved up his chest he let out a soft stutter as he got to the base of her throat. 

“Fuck, you have no idea how many times I’ve thought about this,” he said as he kissed her again. She hummed in agreement as his hand grabbed onto her hair and pulled her close. She could feel his hard erection straining in the confines of his sweatpants. Ben moaned loudly when she started to rub up against his cock, causing it to get harder.

Something snapped in Ben, before Rey could react, his hands were gripping her hips, he stood up from the chair and threw her over his shoulder, walked to the counter top and grabbed his gloves before he walked up the staircase. He opened the door to his room, kicking it shut with his foot as he walked to the bed to lay her down. He stood next to the bed, unsure of what to do next. Rey extended her hand out to him, pulling him close. 

“Are...Rey are you sure you want to do this?” he asked hesitantly. 

“Absolutely Ben. I’m clean...I’ve...I’ve never actually done it before. I have the implant and I just… I want it to be with you Ben.” her words started to fade out, Ben bit his lower lip and nodded. 

“Do you trust me?” he stood up from the bed, his fingertips brushed against her arm. “If at anytime it becomes too much, I want you to shout red-one. I will stop everything and hold you and we can just...watch a movie until you want me to take you home. Understand?” Rey nodded as she sat up to kiss him but was pushed back down.

“Where do you think you’re going scavenger?” he asked. Ben winked at her before grabbing the gloves that lay next to her. He slipped them over his hand and started to pace near the side of his bed. “When I’m done with you, you will have no choice but to surrender to me.” he grabbed her hands, lifting them above her head, Rey nodded as he continued on with his role. 

His hands grabbed at her leggings, slowly sliding them down her legs. Rey gasped as she felt the slight chill of the blanket underneath her peachy ass. He smiled as he tossed the leggings, he climbed onto the bed spreading her legs open. He maneuvered himself between her legs and smiled with pleasure as he traced her outer lips. The thick leather gloves felt like butter against her skin, she shifted slightly when she felt a finger tease at her entrance. Ben couldn't help but chuckle as he moved a bit closer, his lips only a few inches away from her core. His tongue licked a slow strip from the bottom of her entrance, swirling around her clit and back down. 

“Oh my god Kylo.” Rey said keeping herself in character. That was all the approval that Ben needed. 

“You taste so good,” he rasped. Ben’s eyes rolled back as he licked over and over at her soaking cunt, lapping at it slowly like a kitten, enjoying the sweetest cream and wanting to savor every bit that he could. 

Rey, on the other hand was feeling every part of his tongue as it danced on her soaking pussy. How his tongue circled her clit, then his lips would suck on it, making her back arch in pleasure. A constant stream of curses and pleas left her lips as she begged him for more and more.

A sort of pride filled his chest, hearing her come undone under the ministrations of his tongue. Wanting to push her even further he slipped a single finger into her warm, tight pussy, moving it in and out and slowly feeling her walls grip at the single digit.

Ben was enjoying every sweet moan and gasp that fell from her perfect lips. He especially loved the sounds she made when he would curl his fingers slightly, brushing against that lovely spot deep inside of her. She couldn’t help but arch her back in response, the softest moan and plea for more made him giddy. He knew she was close, the walls of her pussy started to flutter around his finger, he bit his lower lip softly before ducking between her legs once again. He took a deep breath in admiring her sweet essence, leaning in, his tongue tracing the outline of her clit, before dipping down to where his fingers were.

“Give in to it Kira, there’s no holding back.” He said against her core, as he added a second finger. Rey’s hands gripped the sheets, bunching them in her grasp she started to mumble incoherent words as he started to move his fingers a little faster. 

“I’ve got you.” he whispered soft for reassurance. “You keep holding on. Let go!” He demanded of her. Rey had no choice but to give in. She felt like a thousand butterflies had fluttered into her stomach, a wave of feathers tickling her abdomen as her body reacted to Ben’s motions. 

“Uh Kylo!” She yelled out, her body twitched and melted into the mattress as a wave of pleasure washed over her. She laid in the bed breathless, eyes closed tightly as if the room was spinning. 

“Rey? Are you okay?” Ben asked softly as he moved up higher onto the bed to lay next to her, he pulled her into his arms, quickly discarding the black leather gloves. 

“That...that was… unbelievable Ben.” she replied breathlessly. She brought her hand up to his chest, placing her palm against it she swore she could feel his heart beating faster. 

“I’m not done with you.” He smirked as he laid her back down, he rolled off the bed and quickly rid himself of his sweatpants and boxers leaving him standing at the edge of the bed. Looking like some sort of Greek God with a giant cock. 

The pictures didn’t do him justice she thought as she gazed at his figure and just like in her fantasy, he got on the bed, hovered above her with his cock in hand. He moved his hand up and down his cock a few times, the small drops of precum glistened on the head of his cock. He brushed his cock up and down her soaked pussy, teasing her entrance. He slowly pressed the head of his cock in, Rey gasped and he paused for a moment.

“Are you okay?” He asked with concern, he was ready to stop at any sign of distress. 

“Ye-yes I am. Please Kylo, I want to feel you..” She said without breaking character. He smiled as he pushed himself deeper inside of her tight cunt. 

“Kriff Kira! You are so...kriffing tight” he kept still for a moment, admiring the tight hold around his cock, but then came to his senses when he realized he wouldn’t last long due to her hold on him. He started to move thrust his hips slowly. Each movement getting easier and easier to navigate. 

“Look at you Scavenger ...taking my cock so well. Your tight little cunt feels perfect!” he growled as he started to pick up the pace a little. Ben watched in admiration as every thrust made her perfect tits bounce softly. He couldn’t get enough. He wanted more. Ben grabbed her leg and lifted it up, placing it over his shoulder to allow him to get a little deeper inside.

“Kylo... oh my, you’re splitting me in two Kylo, ohhhhhhh,” her voice resonated through the room. Kylo smiled as his movements picked up, fucking her at a faster pace.

“You have such a perfect little cunt Kira, gods and to think. This...is...all...mine!” He grunted through each snap of his hips. He was close, so close but he wanted to feel her come undone on his cock before he chased his own pleasure. 

"I think..kriff you need to cum one more time around my cock before I cum. Do you think you could do that? Can you cum for me one more time?" She nodded and moaned, the searing pleasure jolting through her body was spiraling out of control. Ben smiled as he reached between her legs and found her clit. He started to rub at it quickly, matching the pace of his thrusts. 

“Oh god… Ben!” Rey yelled out as she felt the stronger wave of pleasure. Her hands grabbed at his shoulders. Her nails dug into his skin. 

“Oh sh-fuck!” Ben yelled out as he felt his own orgasm rip through him. His pace started slow down his forehead glistened with a slight sheen of sweat as he slowly pulled out and laid next to her. 

Both of them laid breathlessly in bed. Ben pulled her into his arms and held her as they both started to calm down. He kissed her head softly, admiring the way she molded perfect into his form when he held her. 

“Rey? Will you stay with me tonight?” He asked softly. He pushed back a few stray hairs that had fallen behind her ear and anxiously smiled. 

“Of course Ben. You think I could go home after only one time? You my love are sadly mistaken.” She replied happily as she climbed on top of him. She brushed the hair away from his face and bent down to kiss him. 

The night went on like this. Taking short naps between vigorous fucking and snack breaks. Ben came back from the kitchen after the fourth time, the sun started to rise over the hillside. He smiled when he saw Rey passed out in his bed, wrapped up in his blankets. 

He placed the water bottles on the vanity, and got into bed with Rey. This was perfect, this was how life should be. 


End file.
